Fantôme à Oxford
by Jijisub
Summary: Grimmjow vient à Oxford pour faire des recherches sur le plus grand hypnotiseur de tous les temps, Aïzen Sosuke. Aucun livre n'est sortit sur lui, et sa vie reste un grand mystère. Grimmjow ne sait pas encore dans qul genre de traces il se lance.Shonenaï


Bonjour,

voici un OS qui change un peu de ce que je peux écrire habituellement. Il est vaguement shonen aï, mettant plus concentré sur autre chose pour une fois. Il déroutera certainement certaines lectrices ou lecteurs...

Couple : Grimmjow x Ichigo  
Rating : T  
Genre : Surnaturel / AU / Mystère  
Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo  
Scénario : Seeliah / Jijisub

Synopsis :  
Grimmjow vient à Oxford pour faire des recherches sur le plus grand hypnotiseur de tous les temps, Aïzen Sosuke. Aucun livre n'est sortit sur lui et sa vie reste un grand mystère pour le plus grand nombre. Grimmjow ne se doute pas encore sur quels traces il se lance... et qui va profondément le bouleverser.

°°0°0°°

La chaleur étouffante et moite de ce mois de juin dans ce pays où il est censé pleuvoir à longueur de temps, collait le tissu de la chemise sur le corps musclé et parfait de l'étudiant qui accompagnait le directeur de recherche. Gin ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser glisser son regard sur la physionomie parfaitement dessinée à ses côtés. Seul le bruit de leurs pas résonnait étrangement dans ce couloir de pierre peu fréquenté.

- Vous savez aucun étudiant n'est parvenu à finir quoique ce soit sur cet homme…

- Ce que je fais ou pas, ne vous concerne en rien… Monsieur Ichimaru.

Le ton de l'étudiant était froid et sec. Gin croisa le regard bleu électrique et fut inconsciemment excité par son attitude de défi.

- Certes… certes… après tout, j'ai été choisi pour suivre vos travaux. Il faut dire que je suis le seul japonais présent dans ses lieux.

- Je vous en suis reconnaissant… Tout ce que je vous demande pour l'instant, c'est de me montrer le bureau d'Aïzen.

- Vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre si vous devenez fou…

- Je ne crois pas à vos superstitions…

- Aucun d'entre eux n'y croyait…

Gin continua de longer les longs couloirs en pierre et s'éloigna peu à peu des lieux fréquentés par la plupart des étudiants et des professeurs. L'atmosphère changea soudain et inconsciemment Gin, inquiet déclara

- Êtes-vous vraiment sûr de vouloir faire vos recherches ici ?

Les bruits qui jusqu'ici leurs parvenaient aux oreilles mais auxquels ni Gin, ni Grimmjow ne portaient attention, comme faisant partit du paysage auditif, se fit de plus en plus discret. Comme si les deux hommes entraient dans une sorte de passage où seul la lumière pouvait traverser cet espace mais le reste de ce qui faisait partit du monde vivant disparaissait.

Grimmjow perçut immédiatement la différence palpable, presque physique de la modification de l'atmosphère. Le seul bruit audible dans ce lieu était le martellement de leur pas. Le jeune homme était mal à l'aise mais bien vite chassa cette impression. Il n'allait pas se laisser gagner par la même crainte qui semblait posséder tous les enseignants de cette fac.

Certes, nombres d'étudiants japonais au moment où il avait pris la décision de quitter Tokyo, lui avait demandé de faire attention aux fantômes et au folklore anglais… Le jeune homme avait balayé leurs railleries par une boutade et avait refusé d'écouter leurs phantasmes sur les coutumes locales.

Lorsque Gin s'arrêta devant une lourde porte en bois qui devait avoir un âge vénérable, au vu de sa forme basse, son apparence brute non travaillée et l'aspect patiné que seul le temps laissait comme emprunte, fournissaient une information sur l'ancienneté du bâtiment.

En voyant son professeur resté figé devant le battant, Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Quand enfin, allait-il y avoir un peu de bon sens dans ses murs ?

- Qu'attendez-vous pour me faire entrer… si c'est bien ici que je dois faire mes recherches…

- D'ici quelques heures, vous ne serez plus aussi pressé d'y pénétrer… vous pouvez me croire.

Grimmjow ne pouvant plus attendre prit à pleine main, les lourds anneaux en fer forgé qui servait de clinche. L'étudiant se baissa et pénétra dans l'ancien bureau du chercheur qu'avait été Aïzen Sosuke, il y avait presque quatre vingt ans en arrière.

Les lieux à sa surprise étaient propres. Les nombreux livres qui courraient le long des murs donnaient une excellente matière à réflexion sur l'ancien occupant des lieux. Les yeux de Grimmjow s'attardèrent sur le siège d'Aïzen et il fut surpris par le voltaire ouvragé presque à outrance. Cet espace respirait un mélange de calme, d'entre du savoir et un côté cosy très britannique. L'ensemble était fouillé mais, tout était à sa place.

- Je retourne à mon bureau… si vous aviez besoin de moi, vous saurez où me trouver… Jaggerjack-san !

- Haï…

Les doigts du jeune homme effleuraient les couvertures en cuir épais. Le nom de certains ouvrages lui était totalement inconnu. Sans chercher à savoir ce que faisait son professeur, Grimmmjow prit possession des lieux.

Le gros sac en tissus qui contenait son portable et ses cahiers furent posés sur le bureau jusqu'ici occupé par une lampe à pétrole et quelques livres abandonnés et jamais rangé. Le cœur du jeune homme battait la chamade par l'excitation qui le gagnait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir gagné à une tombola et bientôt, il fut prit par son installation dans les lieux.

Le jeune homme une fois à son aise, commença immédiatement ses recherches. Il avait vaguement regardé sa montre et sortit des barres de céréales pour se sustenter jusqu'au repas du soir.

Les minutes s'écoulaient et bientôt seul le bruit des pages qui se tourne, le grincement d'une chaise, ou encore le cliquetis que faisait les touches d'un ordinateur qui tournait à plein régime se faisaient audibles. Au fil des minutes, des heures qui passaient, le jeune homme eut la désagréable sensation d'être observé. Ce n'était tout d'abord qu'une impression, toutefois, de plus en plus souvent, le jeune homme quittait son écran des yeux pour fouiller tout autour de lui.

Son cœur sans raison apparente, se mit à battre plus vite. Cette impression se transforma peu à peu en frisson glacé et brusquement Grimmjow se rendit compte que ses mains étaient moites. Son sang se figea peu à peu. Et soudainement l'étudiant se rendit compte qu'il avait peur. Pas une peur qui naissait avec l'arrivé d'un événement que l'on appréhendait d'aborder. Non… c'était une peur froide, né de l'inconscient et irraisonnée. Celle qui vous glace et vous fait dresser les poils sur tout le corps. Son corps entier était tétanisé par cette attente d'il ne savait quoi et qu'il était incapable de définir.

Grimmjow rit nerveusement et se parla à lui-même comme pour se rassurer

- Voilà que je me suis fait contaminer par ce crétin d'Ichimaru et ses histoires de bonne femme !

Seul le silence lui répondit. Ce silence l'angoissa un peu plus et inconsciemment, le jeune homme se mit à regarder sa montre. Il était plus de dix-neuf heures. Une surprise totale s'afficha sur ses traits et Grimmjow se mit à ranger ses affaires en catastrophe. Il n'aurait plus de place au réfectoire, s'il ne se dépêchait pas.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, se fut presqu'en courant. Les pas de Grimmjow étaient rapides, tout comme sa respiration, hachée et forte. Lorsqu'il entra à nouveau dans l'artère principale du bâtiment, la chaleur moite s'abattit implacablement sur le jeune homme. De plus, les bruits extérieurs vinrent l'assaillir. Comme s'il était sortit d'une pièce insonorisé. L'étudiant se rendit compte également qu'il était glacé. Son regard tomba sur ses doigts et ces derniers avaient les dernières phalanges violettes. Comme si Grimmjow les avaient plongés dans un congélateur.

Le jeune homme se mit à claquer des dents et c'est presque en courant qu'il quitta les lieux pour rejoindre le dortoir. Une fois dans sa chambre, Grimmjow se traita de fou et se mit à rire de sa bêtise. Il s'était tout bonnement laissé conditionner par tous ces ploucs qui croyaient aux mystères de la vie après la mort.

°°0°0°°

Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent plus ou moins. Le jeune homme sans se démonter, s'équipa d'un pull et le passait une fois qu'il entrait dans le bureau d'Aïzen. Il s'était aussi chargé de prendre son Ipod pour écouter de la musique. La pièce en devint moins lugubre. Peu à peu Grimmjow s'habitua à l'atmosphère particulière de cette partie du bâtiment.

Ce fut Ichimaru qui vint vers lui en premier au cours des premiers jours de juillet tout aussi anormalement caniculaire.

- Jaggerjack-san… vous me semblez en grande forme… peut-être un peu amaigrit tout de même.

Le regard concupiscent de Gin n'échappa pas à Grimmjow. Ce dernier continua de marcher comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué le regard appuyé de son professeur. Il répondit laconiquement

- J'avoue sauter quelques repas… J'ai tellement de travail qu'il met impossible de m'arrêter pour traverser tout le bâtiment et perdre un temps qu'il m'est précieux. Surtout qu'il fait foutrement froid dans cette pièce.

- Froid ? Repris Gin surpris. Cette pièce fait partit des plus chaudes de toute cette partie du bâtiment.

Grimmjow ricana. Il n'allait pas tomber dans un piège une nouvelle fois et déclara moqueur

- Me prendriez-vous pour un crétin. Je suis totalement gelé en sortant de cette pièce au point de porter un pull pour pouvoir rester dans se bureau.

Gin s'était arrêté et observa son protégé sombrement.

- Vous devriez arrêter vos recherches avant qu'il ne vous arrive quoi que ce soit Jaggerjack-san…

- Arrêtez de me prendre pour un demeuré

- Alors prenez un thermomètre avec vous la prochaine fois, et vous verrez lequel de nous deux à raisons !

Sans crier et gare, Gin quitta le jeune homme et Grimmjow resta planté dans le couloir hébété par la brusque sécheresse de cet homme. Grimmjow prit une profonde inspiration et regagna le bureau d'Aïzen et sortit son pull. Un sourire caustique resta sur ses lèvres durant la première heure où il s'enferma dans la pièce. Peu à peu, l'étudiant se laissa entrainer dans ses recherches. Aïzen Sosuke était un être ô combien fascinant…

°°0°0°°

Les jours passaient et malgré toute la bonne volonté à laquelle s'accrochait le jeune homme, il lui semblait que la pièce devenait de plus en plus glacée. Parfois, il percevait une main l'effleurer, tantôt sur la tête ou dans le dos. Obstinément le jeune homme refusait d'y prêter attention.

Lorsque Grimmjow regagna le bureau d'Aïzen ce jour-là, il se sentait particulièrement fatigué. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il dormait très mal. Comme s'il se sentait épier. A telle point, qu'il ouvrait maintenant la lumière pour pouvoir dormir un tant soit peu. Cette impression d'être surveillée commençait peu à peu à le rendre fou !

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il sentait quelque chose en lui céder de temps à autre, à la panique. Ce jour là, avant même de parvenir à la porte, son cœur s'était emballé et ses poils étaient dressé comme s'il avait passé les doigts dans une prise de courant. Son souffle devint irrégulier et lui parvenait comme un écho lointain. La poignée de la porte était gelée plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Grimmjow songea l'espace d'un instant à abandonner ses recherches sur Aïzen et retourner bien gentiment au Japon. Mais, sa raison l'emporta sur sa peur primaire.

C'est d'un pas décidé qu'il franchit le seuil. Apparemment, tout était resté intact. Le même silence sépulcral régnait dans la pièce. La même fraicheur. Quelque part, et contre toute attente, cette constante le rassura. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais plus le temps passait plus il s'attendait à des manifestations pour le moins étranges.

Ichimaru ne l'avait plus importuné avec cette pièce et ne cherchait d'ailleurs plus à entrer en contact avec lui. L'avait-il vexé ? Tout cela pour lui n'était que peccadille. Enfin, l'avantage c'était qu'il ne risquait plus d'être importuné par ce type qui avait eu visiblement l'envie de le mettre au fond de son lit.

Grimmjow s'installa derrière le bureau et prit un livre qu'il avait entamé la veille. Les expériences d'Aïzen sous hypnose sur la douleur. A peine, commença t-il à tourner les pages qu'il lui semblait entendre des craquements divers autour de lui. Déjà la veille au soir lorsqu'il s'était saisit du livre, il avait remarqué le phénomène. Mais là, c'était beaucoup plus intense. Son cœur se mit à battre.

- Imbécile que je suis…

Le ton du jeune homme était moqueur et il s'engueula intérieurement pour croire en des superstitions qui n'étaient pas les siennes.

Pourtant, au fil des minutes alors qu'il était tenu en haleine par le procédé de ce grand hypnotiseur qu'était Aïzen, le bruit d'une tasse renversée le fit sursauter. Là, sa raison ne put rien pour lui. Grimmjow se leva brutalement, le cœur tremblant. La pièce sembla se refroidir encore de quelques degrés. Le jeune homme constata qu'il tremblait de froid, mais qu'il était capable de créer des vapeurs avec la respiration de sa bouche.

Peu à peu la pièce s'assombrit et Grimmjow serra contre lui, le livre qu'il était en train de lire quelques secondes auparavant. Le jeune homme ne savait plus trop où il en était, il semblait comme plongé dans une profonde détresse.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda le jeune homme persuadé d'être observé.

Les yeux bleus fouillaient l'espace. Essayant de se reprendre et pour se donner un courage qu'il était loin de posséder à ce moment là, Grimmjow déclara à haute voix

- Ces salauds ont réussit à me mettre leur putain d'histoires de bonne femme dans la tête ! il n'y a rien ici à part moi…

Et Grimmjow s'installa à nouveau dans le fauteuil comme au ralenti. En fait, son corps aurait voulu se précipiter en dehors de la pièce mais la peur qu'il ressentait l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. L'étudiant se força à plonger la tête dans le livre et au même moment, des objets se mirent à basculer dans la pièce créant un vacarme surnaturel presque par rapport au silence de plomb qui régnait jusque là.

Sautant sur ses pieds et toujours incrédule face à ce qu'il voyait, Grimmjow se recula peu à peu et gémit sans s'en rendre compte. Jamais de toute sa vie, il n'avait eu aussi peur. Le froid était maintenant presque polaire, il avait l'impression que le bout de son nez s'était engourdi. Il produisait plus de vapeur que précédemment et brutalement une étagère céda et une pile de livres s'effondra sur le sol. Les papiers de Grimmjow se mirent à voler dans la pièce mut par une volonté propre.

Sans demander son reste, Grimmjow fonça à la porte et voulu sortir mais la poignée resta bloquée. Il jura entre ses dents. Il entendit très clairement à présent les bruits de pas qui se faisaient de plus en plus assourdissant au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient. Grimmjow s'acharna sur la poignée et voulu ouvrir la porte encore une fois avec toute l'énergie de son désespoir mais cette dernière refusa de s'ouvrir.

Le vacarmes de bottes lourdes se faisait entendre juste derrière lui et le bruit d'une déflagration résonna longuement dans la pièce. Grimmjow cru qu'il s'agissait de son cœur. Il porta une main à sa poitrine et vit une tâche de sang dans ses mains. Le jeune homme se retourna et ses yeux hagards virent la pièce comme plongé dans le noir. D'un mouvement brusque il se détourna pour ouvrir la porte qui céda et Grimmjow tomba en avant.

- Aaahhh mais que faites-vous ?

Grimmjow leva la tête et vit un jeune homme qui se trouvait juste en dessous de lui allongé de tout son long.

L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage. Grimmjow déclara la voix enrouée

- Aimez-moi… je suis blessé…

- Blessé ?

Le jeune homme qui ressemblait à un métis asiatiquo-européen fronça les sourcils et demanda

- Pourriez-vous, vous redresser que je puisse regarder ?

Grimmjow se leva et le jeune homme roux en fit de même. Ses yeux tel à de l'ambre détaillaient avec attention le corps de l'étudiant en face de lui. Lentement, le cœur de Grimmjow repris un rythme normal. Le fait de voir un être vivant comme lui le rassurait après ces minutes interminables coincées dans cette pièce de fou.

- Vous ne semblez avoir aucune blessure…

- Regarde !

Grimmjow tendit sa main droite et vit qu'elle n'avait strictement rien. Le jeune homme abasourdis bredouilla

- Mais… mais il y a quelques instant, j'avais…

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Demanda inquiet son interlocuteur.

Sans porter plus d'attention à son interlocuteur, Grimmjow se précipita dans la pièce qu'il avait quittée en catastrophe et la retrouva… intacte ! avait-il fait un cauchemar ?

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui… oui… j'crois que j'ai besoin d'sommeil…

Une main lassa passa dans les cheveux bleus de l'étudiant. La voix soucieuse du roux derrière lui rétorqua

- Tu peux aller à l'infirmerie te reposer si tu le souhaites !

- Non, non ça va ! Je voudrai terminer mes recherches. Je n'ai déjà pas pu finir hier ce que j'avais commencé alors…

L'autre étudiant le contourna et ramassa le livre qu'il avait ouvert plus tôt. Ses doigts fins caressèrent les caractères du livre, tandis que l'expression de son visage s'obscurcit légèrement. Grimmjow se dit qu'il s'agissait encore d'un effet de son imagination, très fertile ces derniers temps.

Le roux tendit le livre à Grimmjow et déclara alors avec un léger sourire en coin

- On va commencer normalement, je me présente Ichigo Kurosaki… Je suis étudiant transféré depuis ce matin. J'ai été dans le bureau de Gin Ichimaru qui m'a expliqué que tu faisais la même recherche que moi. Enfin à peu près similaire. Ta thèse repose sur les travaux d'Aïzen c'est cela ?

- Haï… Je suis

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! Tu viens du Japon et tu restes parmi nous durant environ trois mois…

- Tu en sais plus sur moi que…

Ichigo éclata de rire et entrepris le tour de la pièce qui semblait un peu plus chaleureuse brutalement.

-- Je suis très curieux de nature… enfin non, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un autre élève enquête sur Aïzen Sosuke… Le plus grand hypnotiseur de tous les temps…

- Ta thèse porte sur quoi ?

- En fait, nombres d'événements sont survenus à la fin de sa carrière. En plus de sa disparition tragique. Je vais essayer de fouiller ce mystère et qui entourent la fin de sa vie. Jamais personne n'est parvenu à écrire quoi que se soit sur lui.

- Ouaih… moi je n'y crois pas trop à ces conneries !

- Se n'est pas que j'y crois ou pas… Je veux juste lever le voile sur la vie qu'à eu cet homme. Tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'un si grand homme n'a jamais eu de biographie, de manifeste etc.…

- Je me charge de faire connaître ses travaux ! Si tu veux t'occuper du côté people c'est ton problème…

Ichigo eut un sourire ironique et haussa les épaules. Grimmjow se rendit compte soudain que son interlocuteur lui parlait en japonais.

- Tu viens d'où exactement ?

- Karakura…

- C'est dans la banlieue de Tokyo ça…

- Haï !

- Tu ne ressembles pas à un japonais…

- Toi non plus si on y regarde bien !

Grimmjow secoua la tête et gloussa

- Nous ne formons pas vraiment un duo asiatique des plus représentatifs ! Déclara Grimmjow

- Ch'suis content que tu sois là également !

- Merci… je t'avoue que je préfère aussi être ici avec quelqu'un. Je trouve que ce bureau à une atmosphère très particulière…

- Tu trouves aussi ?

Son interlocuteur le dévisagea quelques instants avant de faire le tour des rayons de livres.

- Oui… et en même temps, je trouve cela tellement excitant !

Les deux jeunes gens entreprirent de se lancer dans une discussion sur Aïzen Sosuke et Grimmjow montra ses travaux déjà bien entamé. Peu à peu les questions d'Ichigo enthousiasmèrent le jeune homme qui n'avait pas pensé à quelques pistes de recherche.

- Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour… mais c'est super de travailler avec quelqu'un !

- C'est parce ce qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde… déclara doucement le roux.

Ichigo regarda sa montre et déclara presque affoler.

- Et merde ! J'ai oublié que j'avais rendez-vous avec le recteur… On se dit à demain ?

Le roux était déjà à la porte et Grimmjow n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Tout à coup, Grimmjow se sentit accablé par la chaleur. Il retira son pull et se dit qu'il avait vécu une journée particulièrement riche en émotion. Il ramassa ses documents et rangea les livres que lui et Ichigo avaient consultés.

°°0°0°°

Les journées chaudes se succédaient et à la surprise de Grimmjow depuis l'arrivée d'Ichigo dans le bureau d'Aïzen, il était capable d'entendre les bruits extérieurs et la pièce était devenue un four. Il avait même acheté un ventilateur pour que lui et le roux puissent respirer tout leur aise.

Grimmjow observait Ichigo qui s'était installé à même le sol pour étaler les livres dont il avait besoin. Son ordinateur portable était posé sur l'assise d'une chaise en bois, à la hauteur de son regard. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, Grimmjow observait de plus en plus fréquemment le roux qui était un être la plupart du temps silencieux et appliqué lors de ses recherches mais plein de vie lorsqu'il parlait de tout et de rien. Il s'intéressait beaucoup à sa vie et lui posait beaucoup de questions. Grimmjow se voyait intarissable à sa grande surprise. Qu'avait donc ce type pour l'attirer autant ?

Ce jour là, Grimmjow se rendit compte en se tenant à côté du jeune homme qu'il connaissait parfaitement le grain de peau de l'étudiant. Le moindre détail de l'iris de ses yeux, les petites rides qu'il avait au coin des yeux lorsqu'il souriait.

Ce jour là, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer comme si ce détail lui sautait brutalement au regard

- Tu gomines tes cheveux ? Tu sais que c'est passé de mode ?

- Vraiment ? C'est vrai que si on regarde les tiens… Et dire qu'on trouvait ma couleur de cheveux étranges, toi tu les as teint en bleus… On ne te dit rien ?

- Non… y'a pire que moi…

Ichigo détacha ses yeux de son bouquin et fixa Grimmjow.

- Tu es vraiment beau Grimmjow… et tu le sais !

Sans comprendre pourquoi, la réflexion d'Ichigo le fit frissonner. Ce compliment lui fit particulièrement plaisir pour il ne savait quelle raison.

- T'es pas mal non plus… Ichi…

- Oh ? Un surnom ?

Grimmjow était hypnotisé par la beauté presque irréelle du jeune homme. Quelque chose, il ne savait définir quoi exactement le subjuguait. Lorsque son regard pétillant se posait sur lui, il en oubliait le lieu ou il se trouvait. Etait-ce de l'amour ? Un désir uniquement sexuel ? Ou bien juste de la curiosité ?

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

Seul un petit sourire lui répondit. Grimmjow eut la vague impression que son interlocuteur connaissait la moindre de ses pensées et cela le mit mal à l'aise. Episodiquement, l'étudiant éprouvait un trouble en compagnie d'Ichigo et cela n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque sentiment de désir ou autre. En fait, il n'arrivait pas à définir de quoi il s'agissait…

Haussant les épaules et chassant ses idées saugrenues, Grimmjow se remit au travail. Bientôt, Ichigo le rejoignit pour lui faire part d'une découverte qui l'intriguait

- Tu te rends comptes… qu'Aïzen Sosuke a eu pas loin d'une soixantaine d'assistants !

- Pardon ?

- Je viens de lire ce carnet…

Ichigo lui montra un carnet ou se trouvait des notes manuscrites. Jamais Grimmjow ne l'avait vu dans cette pièce. Il avait cherché soigneusement dans tout le bureau pour trouver les notes du « maîtres » de l'hypnose mais, il n'avait jamais vu ce petit recueil.

- Comment as-tu pu te procurer ce carnet ?

- Je l'ai trouvé coincé dans une cachette… regarde…

Ichigo se leva et se déplaça vers le bureau qu'occupait Grimmjow.

- Pourrais-tu me laisser la place ?

L'étudiant se leva et se recula. Ichigo ouvrit le dernier tiroir. Il le vida et avec l'aide d'un crayon qu'il prit sur le bureau, il appuya sur un mécanisme dont on entendit un bruit sec. Ichigo se pencha et attrapa le fond du tiroir et se déplaça pour permettre à Grimmjow de constater par lui-même.

Agenouillé Grimmjow observa le mécanisme qui dissimulait habillement la cachette.

- Comment as-tu trouvé, j'ai moi-même fouillé les premiers jours…

- Disons que le mécanisme est tout de même compliqué…

- Et toi, t'as trouvé ? Quand as-tu fais ça ?

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils et scruta intensément le jeune homme agenouillé à côté de lui. Il avait toujours son air un peu moqueur mais, comme à chaque fois que Grimmjow se trouvait proche du jeune homme, il constatait cette lueur triste, cette mélancolie insondable et pourtant palpable autour du roux. Quel secret le rendait si sombre ? L'étudiant avait constaté au fil des jours que la bonne humeur affichée par son colocataire n'était qu'une façade. Il était bien tenté d'interroger le jeune homme, mais lui-même n'accepterait qu'on s'immisce dans ses affaires. Il abandonna tout simplement l'idée.

- Tu veux jeter un coup d'œil ?

Ichigo tendit le carnet à Grimmjow qui accepta. Il se laissa glisser sur ses fesses et commença à lire à même le sol, les notes manuscrites. L'écriture d'Aïzen était soignée, déliée mais tout n'était pas compréhensible. Apparemment, il y avait un code pour déchiffrer la moitié du carnet.

- Merde ! Jura Grimmjow. Il va me falloir des jours pour déchiffrer tout ça…

- Oh… moi je n'y suis pas arrivé

- Vraiment ? Depuis combien de temps tu l'as ce carnet ? Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas montré tout de suite ?

- Parce ce que je voulais le faire moi-même ! Je pensais pouvoir y arriver seul mais… je suis à cours d'idée.

- Tss ! T'es qu'un crétin ! Ca te dérange si je te l'emprunte ce soir ? que je puisse me familiariser avec tout ça ?

- Non… vas-y ! De toute façon moi… j'abandonne. Et puis, j'ai déjà réunit pas mal d'infos alors…

Ichigo semblait assez fataliste sur le sujet. Le roux se redressa et retourna dans son propre espace de travail. Grimmjow frissonna. Il se rendit compte brutalement, que l'espace de quelques minutes il avait éprouvé cette sensation de froid inexplicable. Il se redressa brutalement et se dit que d'être assis à même le sol sur les pierres froides ne l'aidait pour garder sa chaleur corporelle.

Grimmjow fut totalement obnubilé par le carnet et durant les jours qui ont suivi cette découverte, se fut son obsession au point qu'il resta enfermé dans sa chambre. Il était sur qu'il trouverait la clef qui lui permettrait de trouver la solution.

Et lorsqu'il l'a trouva, il en fut heureux… jusqu'à ce qu'il décrypte tous les textes.

°°0°0°°

Les pas de Grimmjow résonnaient précipités dans les couloirs du vieux Collège. Les yeux du jeune homme n'enregistrait pas les détails ou les gens qu'il rencontrait sauf quand une voix cria presque furieux

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack… je peux savoir ce qu'il vous arrive ?

L'étudiant se tourna vers son directeur de thèse qu'il avait oublié de rencontrer ses derniers temps.

- J'essaye de vous voir pour savoir où vous en êtes dans vos recherches mais vous ignorez tous mes messages !

- Quels messages ?

- Vous vous moquez de moi ? Demanda Ichimaru visiblement en colère. Je vous laisse régulièrement des messages dans votre panière, j'ai essayé de vous joindre sur votre portable… j'essaye de vous voir physiquement mais… vous sembliez avoir disparu de la surface de la Terre !

L'air visiblement consterné et inquiet du professeur firent comprendre à Grimmjow que se n'était pas une plaisanterie.

- J'étais dans le bureau d'Aïzen, sauf ces derniers jours où j'étais dans ma chambre et…

- Vous vous foutez de moi, je me suis déplacé jusqu'à votre chambre et j'ai insisté plusieurs jusqu'à faire ouvrir la porte et je ne vous ai jamais trouvé !

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Le cœur de Grimmjow se mit à battre un peu plus vite et il comprit qu'il ne servirait à rien de vouloir raisonner Ichimaru.

- Demander à Ichigo, il vous confirmera que j'étais avec lui dans le bureau et qu'ensuite j'ai passé mon temps à faire mes recherches dans ma chambre à cause de se foutu carnet !

- Ichigo ? Qui est Ichigo ? Et Ichigo comment ?

- Ichigo Kurosaki… Attendez ! il m'a dit qu'il faisait partit de vos élèves et que

- Je n'ai aucun Ichigo Kurosaki parmi mes élèves, vous divaguez Jaggerjack.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux et Grimmjow sentait la confusion l'envahir. Il murmura au bout des lèvres

- Ce n'est pas possible… Venez avec moi, nous allons lui parler directement, il doit être en train d'étudier dans le bureau…

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent rapidement vers le bureau et lorsque Grimmjow saisit les lourds anneaux, une sensation de froid qu'il pensait révolu l'assaillit. Grimmjow resta figé sur place. Seul son bureau était encombré de notes. Le reste du bureau était rangé soigneusement.

- Je suis censé voir quoi Jaggerjack ?

- Mais… mais…

Grimmjow entra et ses yeux fouillèrent l'espace sans trouver la moindre trace du passage d'Ichigo.

- Je pense que vous devez être fatigué Jaggerjack ou vous vivez dans un délire…

- Je ne l'ai pas rêvé quand même…

Toujours perturbé, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le bureau et se pencha sur le tiroir pour l'ouvrir. Il attrapa un stylo et se mit à fouiller le double fond et un bruit se fit entendre.

- Qu'est ce que… demanda Gin interdit.

A la surprise de l'étudiant, il trouva des feuilles et des documents qui n'étaient pas présent lorsqu'Ichigo avait dévoilé la cache. Grimmjow s'en saisit en fronça les sourcils et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent en voyant trois photos. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et un pain glacé vint courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La première montrait Ichigo Kurosaki et… lui habillé dans un costume des années vingt. Les cheveux gominés et l'ancienneté du cliché ne faisait aucun doute sur l'authenticité de ce dernier. Les deux jeunes hommes paraissaient heureux et fiers.

Sur le suivant, on voyait le couple, car visiblement s'en était un, assis sur l'herbe. Celui qui ressemblait à Grimmjow était appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre, une herbe haute dans les dents, et Ichigo installé entre ses jambes, le buste reposant sur le sien… une de leurs mains enlacées.

La troisième montrait toute une photo de groupe, de jeunes hommes heureux en compagnie d'Aïzen Sosuke. Visiblement une atmosphère joyeuse régnait au sein du groupe. Ichigo et Grimmjow se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, le même air moqueur sur leurs traits. La voix de Gin résonna derrière lui

- Incroyable… vous aviez les ch

- Se n'est pas moi ! Je n'ai plus les cheveux noirs depuis mes quatorze ans ! Et je ne me suis jamais gominé les cheveux…

- Qui est ce jeune homme à côté ?

- Ichigo Kurosaki !

- Pardon ?

- C'est lui qui est venu me tenait compagnie et dont vous étiez censé être le directeur de recherche…

- Je n'ai jamais vu ce gamin de la vie !

Atterré, Grimmjow déplia les feuilles soigneusement attachée entre elles par un morceau de ficelle.

La première portait sur les expériences d'Aïzen et les résultats qu'il obtenait grâce à de spectaculaire démonstration sur d'hypnose. Grimmjow la donna à Gin qui la lu de son côté. La suivante, même s'il était évident qu'il s'agissait de la même personne qui écrivait, les lettres étaient moins bien posées, comme si elles avaient été inscrite à la va vite.

_« Oh mon dieu…_

_Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Mes yeux pourtant et certainement pour la première fois, m'ont montré toute l'horreur que mes amis et moi traversons sans nous en rendre compte depuis des mois. Serais-je moins sensible à l'hypnose ? Quelque chose se serait produit qui ne me permettrait plus d'adhérer à ces expériences ou bien est-ce que c'est Hewitt qui me contamine avec ses doutes et ses questions auxquels je ne peux lui répondre ?  
_

_Je ne sais plus, mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'Aïzen est un meurtrier et pire que cela un sadique, un vicieux, un être corrompu et immoral… Oh mon Dieu… Je ne comprenais pas la disparition d'une dizaine de nos amis. Mais je ne sais pas à qui me confier et Hewitt est partit dans sa famille pour assister aux obsèques de son père…  
_

_Je me sens seul et perdu… Comment ferais-je pour me sortir de là ? Il me surveille déjà depuis quelque temps. Je vois bien que son regard à changer sur moi. Aïzen n'est qu'un monstre, un tueur en série et… je me demande si je vais survivre jusqu'au retour de mon tendre Hewitt._

_Je ne me sens plus en sécurité et ce soir, il m'a convoqué dans son bureau… soit disant pour parler. Je sais que je ne dois pas y aller… Je vais faire mes bagages et je vais fuir ! C'est la seule solution… Mince, on vient… je reprendrai plus tard… »_

Grimmjow avait le cœur qui battait la chamade en lisant cette lettre désespérée. Ses yeux lurent rapidement d'autres morceaux du journal dont les pages avaient été arrachées mais, elles ne comportaient que des notes sans importances première vu. Mais dans l'esprit de Grimmjow, l'horreur s'immisça inexorablement. Il prit la dernière note d'une main tremblante et il vit qu'il s'agissait d'une écriture totalement étrangère. Plus vive et incisive dans la forme.

_« Mon très cher Chomei,_

_Je suis si heureux que vous ayez répondu par l'affirmative à mes sentiments. Je chérirai ce jour comme le plus beau de mon existence. Je ferai en sorte que vous ne regrettiez jamais votre décision. Combien il est difficile d'accepter ce genre de relation, j'en conviens mais je saurais être doux et patient avec vous._

_Toutefois, et je vous en prie… écouter ma supplique… je vous demande de quitter le groupe de recherche d'Aïzen Sosuke. Il dégage quelque chose de malsain. Je n'ai pas de preuves et je sais combien vous l'admirez, peut-être trop à mon goût, j'en suis terriblement jaloux, je vous l'avoue sans peine.  
_

_Ce n'est pas cela qui me fait dire ses paroles d'avertissements, mais bien une réelle inquiétude née de mon amour pour vous. Pourquoi est-il si exigeant avec vous ? Pourquoi semblez-vous tous si subjugué, si fasciné… sachez que si vous ne me suivez pas, je me joindrai à ce groupe. Je ne puis vous laissez seul. Mais j'espère que vous saurez entendre mes recommandations…  
_

_Sincèrement et tendrement,_

_Hewit Maxwell _»

- C'est le nom de la deuxième personne sur la photo… Mais, ce qui est étrange, c'est que le nom indiquez comme sur la lettre nomme un certain Chomei Blackwood et non Ichigo Kurosaki comme vous me le disiez plus tôt…

- Pardon ? Demanda Grimmjow anéantis.

L'espace d'un instant, il avait eu l'impression de revivre un bout de quelque chose qu'il aurait vécu. Comme s'il se voyait assis devant une table bois, éclairé avec une lampe à pétrole devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, cherchant ses mots pour ne pas blessé la personne qu'il aimait plus que de raison.

Gin qui avait lu derrière son épaule, fatigué d'attendre que Grimmjow lui montre la lettre qu'il détenait entre ses mains. L'étudiant se retourna et il vit alors qu'au dos de la photo où Ichigo et Hewitt se tenait assis, les deux noms étaient notés songeusement.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi ou de quel vice ce jeune homme veut parler… fit songeur Ichimaru.

- Je vais vous donner la clef ! Et pour ce qui est du nom… je suis incapable de vous répondre. Chomei… si c'est comme cela qu'il s'appelle en réalité s'est toujours présenté à moi sous le nom d'Ichigo Kurosaki. Et non Chomei Blackwood… Je n'y comprends rien !

Grimmjow tendit le livre à Gin et donna le code pour déchiffrer les notes d'Aïzen. L'étudiant été bouleversé. Que voulait dire tout cela ? Pourquoi Chomei lui a-t-il donné un nom qui n'était pas le sien ? Pourquoi avait-il attendu si longtemps ? Et le reverrait-il un jour ? L'idée de ne plus le revoir le bouleversa. Il avait tant de questions à lui poser et… Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il enfoui son visage dans une main et serra de ses doigts les mèches bleus échappées sur son front. Il voulait le revoir tout simplement. Confusément, il songea que cet étudiant allait encore hanter longtemps sa vie…

Quelques heures plus tard, le commissariat d'Oxford fut contacté par le recteur du campus et le lendemain des pelleteuses envahirent un carré du jardin de la prestigieuse université, sous l'œil avide des caméras.

°°0°0°°

Plus de cinq ans que Grimmjow avait rendu sa thèse sur Aïzen Sosuke. Gin lui avait été d'une aide précieuse aussi bien dans la rédaction de son document que par son soutient psychologique. Cette affaire avait tellement ébranlé le jeune homme que son avenir tracé pour lui en tant que professeur s'en trouva modifié.

S'est d'un pas pressé qu'il traversa le parking qui le menait aux bâtiments du FBI. A l'entré après avoir franchit le sas de sécurité et après avoir franchit moultes portes en montrant son badge, il pénétra dans la salle de débriefing. Déjà plusieurs agents s'y trouvaient. Grimmjow pour la plupart les connaissaient depuis qu'il était devenu profiler pour le service enlèvement dont il faisait partit.

Il se dirigea vers la machine à café et pendant qu'il se versait le liquide brûlant la voix de son supérieur retentit.

- Messieurs bonjours !

- 'lut chef !

Tous avaient répondu comme un seul homme.

- Comme vous le savez tous, Hisagi Shouhei a demandé sa mutation dans un autre service et nous attendions désespérément son remplacement et bien voilà, je vous présente Ichigo Kurosaki qui quitte lui-même les services du NC...

Grimmjow n'écoutait plus. Il s'était tourné brutalement en entendant ce nom qui lui semblait sortir d'outre-tombe. Devant lui se tenait un homme d'environ une quarantaine d'année qui ressemblait énormément au Ichigo qui l'avait accompagné dans le bureau d'Aïzen Sosuke. Mis à part ses cheveux en pétard et le fait qu'il soit mal rasé ; il était identique !

Le regard ambre se tourna vers lui et il eu vaguement l'impression de voir un éclat particulier dans la couleur si chaude de ses yeux. Il ne pu s'empêcher de trembler. Ainsi Chomei avait choisit de lui donner le nom sous lequel il avait choisit de se réincarner… Plutôt que son vrai nom. Il détenait enfin la réponse à l'une de ses questions…


End file.
